Parental Control
by TwilightAngel90
Summary: Bella's parents are fed up with her lazy and clingy boyfriend. They decide to set her up on MTVs Parental Control. Will she pick the aspiring young mechanic or will she choose the gentleman from the band? And what happens once the cameras are off? AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY--**

**Bella's parents are fed up with her lazy and clingy boyfriend, Mike. They decided to sign her up to be on Parental Control. Charlie chooses Jacob Black, a young guy whose heart is in the right place and who is attending college for mechanics. Renee chooses Edward Cullen, a true gentleman who is currently trying to make it big with his band. He tells her parents that Will Bella, choose to keep her worthless boyfriend? Or will she choose one of the guys pick for her? And what happens once the cameras stop rolling?  
________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my parents would do this to me! I mean Mike can be a little annoying at times but he's really sweet to me. Of course I can see where my parents are coming from. Mike never pays for anything when we go to the movies and he never gave me a ride to or from school and I always had to be the designated driver when we went to parties.

Okay, I get what my parents are trying to do. It's time for a change and hopefully one of these guys might be better than Mike was. My parents wouldn't tell me how this was gonna work so I just had to try and figure it out on my own. All they had told me was that they were going to get rid of Mike.

I was surprised that for once my parents and I agreed on something. Usually, I would disagree with my parents. I would try and convince them that I was right and they were in the wrong. I looked at the clock on my wall, noticing it read 9:45 am. My parents had said that they had a surprise for me and to be downstairs at 10.

I threw the covers off of myself and walked over to my closet. It picked a grey long sleeved shirt, as well as a royal blue tank top for underneath it. Then I grabbed I pair of dark washed jeans to complete the outfit. And of course I couldn't forget to make a stop at my dresser for the rather important articles of clothing I would need.

I threw my clothes on and made my way over to my vanity to continue getting ready for my "surprise." My parents knew I hated surprises. It was just the whole situation cause you never knew what was going to happen. Begrudgingly, I pulled myself from my thoughts and made my way downstairs. I saw Renee and Charlie both sitting in the living room, as well as Mike which surprised me greatly. "Mom, dad what's going on here?" I questioned. "Well, Bella, you know how your father and I can't stand Mike so we signed you up to be on MTV'S Parental Control." Renee replied.

I felt as though my jaw had hit the floor. How could my parents do this to me? Granted it was time for a change for Mike but still. "Why on earth would you sign me up for that? Do you want to see me embarrass myself in front of everyone in the country?" I practically screamed. I just couldn't believe they thought that this would be the solution to the problem.

The door bell rang and I begrudgingly got up to answer it, unsure of who would be behind the door, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, it was only Mike who was at the door. He was sporting an extremely pissed off look. The phrase "if looks could kill" totally applied in this situation.

"So, Izzy, what the hell is up with this shit? Your parents called and said I'd be spending the afternoon with them and not you. What the fuck is up with that?" he asked in a piqued tone. I groaned internally at the nickname he had given me. He knew I detested it! I swear he called me it just to infuriate me!

"Well, Mike, I'm not sure what's going on either." I replied. Maybe this whole "blind date" thing wouldn't be too bad. I knew that my mom had somewhat good taste in men but Charlie? Yea, not so much. I sat on the couch opposite from my parents. Mike joined me and threw his arm over my shoulder.

I was nervous about my dates. I just hoped that nothing embarrassing would happen to me while on camera. About five minutes later the doorbell rang and it was the TV crew. They explained how it was going to work and helped me hook my body pack up. (**AN-for those of you who don't know, a body pack is basically a battery powered mic. They're usually attached to like the back of someones jeans or in their pockets on tv)**

I anxiously awaited my first date. Mike was not at all thrilled about me going out on dates with other guys. I think it had more to do with the fact of the guys being a threat to him and not just that it was my parents idea.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 2:20. My first date was supposed to be at 2:30 and all I knew was I was supposed to be ready for the thrill of my life. As the clock slowly began to move forward, I felt my nerves getting the better of me.

"You know, babe," Mike began. "… you don't have to do this. We can always go up to your room and have a little fun." I tried not to laugh at him. _Little_ was defiantly true. I mean, yea I was still a virgin, but that didn't mean I didn't fool around a little with Mike. Let's just say that the first time I tried giving him head, my little finger had more length and girth to it than his dick.

Finally, 2:30 rolled around and the doorbell rang. My dad got up to answer it. "Bella, this is the guy I've picked for you…" Charlie said as he opened the door. The guy who walked through the door was cute. He had dark russet skin with long black hair that was pulled back. Normally, I didn't like guys with long hair, but on him it worked.

I walked toward him and introduced myself. I extended my hand and said "Hi, I'm Bella." He took my small hand in his large one. "I'm Jake and it's nice to meet you, Bella." I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

In the background I could hear Mike scoff. I just ignored him and stared at Jake. "Well, Bella, if your ready I have a big date for us." I just nodded my head and proceeded to follow him out the door and into the MTV van that would take us to our destination.

When we arrived Jake said he wanted it to be a surprise and asked me to close my eyes. I did as I was asked and allowed Jake to lead the way. After a few minutes Jake told me to open my eyes. My jaw dropped to the floor as I saw what we would be doing on our date…

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN- so what do you all think? Remember to please review =)**


	2. SO SO SORRY '

Sorry that this isn't an update but an authors note. I'm having a lot of problems in my personal life still. Currently my grandmother is in the hospital and there is nothing the doctors can do so basically she's dying so I'm sorry to say that both of my stories are going to be **on hold** for a little while. And I know I didn't update last month as I was having a lot of personal problems all last month too.

_***twilightangel90***_


	3. Story Updates!

**AN-**

**To all my readers I apologize for the lack of updates on my stories. Currently I am starting to work on them but the one that will be worked on the most will be Parental Control. I have already started on the next chapter and here's a small teaser from it~~ ****J Also, from now on the teasers for upcoming chapters for any of my stories will be posted on my Facebook page **_.?topic=235&post=841&uid=150276581679991!id=100001488044676_"And get your filthy shoes off my coffee table, asswipe!' Renne sneered as she smacked Mike in the back of his head. "Keeps your fucking skanky hands off me, bitch! Next time you touch me, I'll sue your ass for assault!" Mike retorted.…..

(BPOV)"Wow, Jake!" I said, a smile gracing her features. It had been five years since I was at an ice rink last. I was truly excited to be here for our date.


End file.
